Franchement, cette Granger aura fait n'importe quoi de moi !
by camcam34
Summary: Petite fiction HG/SS sans prétention. Après la guerre, Hermione entre en 7eme année à Poudlard, elle a bien changé et a décidé de profiter de sa vie de jeune adulte (résumé nul j'en conviens). Ne prends pas en compte certains éléments du tome 7, notamment la mort de Rogue et le couple Ron/Hermione.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, je me lance dans la fanfiction. C'est ma première fiction que je publie, et j'aimerais avoir vos avis, bon ou mauvais, sur mon style, l'histoire, etc... Cette fiction est un HG/SS, et certaines scènes à venir sont explicites. Si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, passez votre chemin. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais ça devrait s'allonger d'ici peu ;)**

******Disclamer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR**

* * *

_Prologue : _

Voilà, je suis en septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Je viens de recevoir ma lettre il y a quelques minutes, je suis préfète-en-chef. L'année dernière à la même nouvelle j'aurai bondi de joie, mais là ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid...

Comme je suis distraite je ne me suis pas présentée je suis Hermione Granger et j'ai 18 ans. Je sais c'est un peu vieux pour rentrer en septième année mais avec la guerre l'année dernière, le nouveau directeur nous a donné la possibilité de revenir l'année des ASPICS. Bien sûr Ron et Harry n'ont pas accepté et ont postulé directement pour devenir auror. Bref, je me retrouve toute seule cette année, enfin non j'aurai Ginny. Mais bon, elle a ses amies et sa personnalité est maintenant trop éloignée de la mienne. En effet, j'ai pris des formes juste là où il fallait, je m'habille plus « sexy », les hommes se retournent sur mon passage, je passe plus de temps en boîte, en gros, je me suis décoincée.

D'ailleurs, hier soir, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un charmant jeune homme et nous avons fini sous la couette. En général, mes relations ne vont jamais plus loin que le lever du soleil : le long terme, j'ai déjà donné et je l'ai amèrement regretté. Demain, je suis invitée au Terrier pour le reste des vacances, ça me fera du bien de les revoir. Bien sûr, on correspond beaucoup par hibou mais ce n'est pas pareil, et puis j'en profiterais pour développer mes relations avec Ginny parce que on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit des amies proches. En ce moment, je loge dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, c'est plutôt miteux mais ce n'est pas très cher. Vous vous demandez pourquoi, et bien c'est simple, je n'ai pas repris contact avec mes parents depuis l'année dernière : ils sont toujours en Australie et ne se souviennent de rien de leur vie d'avant. Je pourrai essayer de leur rendre la mémoire, mais j'ai peur des dommages que ça pourrait causer puisque le sort que j'avais utilisé était très puissant. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des parents complètement handicapés, je préfère les laisser où ils sont même si ça me fait mal, du moment qu'ils sont heureux...

Pour revenir à l'instant présent, je me demande qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef, au moins je suis sûre de pas tomber sur l'autre fouine de Malefoy. Il n'aura sûrement pas voulu passer ses ASPICS, je vais vous dire : bon débarras ! C'est pas moi qui le regretterait. Cette année sera presque parfaite en fin de compte, et puis c'est pas mon année de retard qui va m'empêcher d'être au top. Je vise l'excellence et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : La rentrée_

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée ! Je suis super contente, non pas que je me sois ennuyée au Terrier bien au contraire, mais ça doit être mon côté intello qui refait surface. Durant ce dernier mois, Ginny et moi on est devenues super amies. J'ai aussi appris que Harry allait finalement rester à Poudlard, pour être « le plus qualifié possible en tant qu'Auror » et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se servir de sa célébrité et bla bla bla. A mon avis, le seul motif qui le fait rester, c'est Ginny. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour garder un œil sur elle ou pour la draguer, il n'a pas été très clair à ce propos.

Ron est avec nous sur le quai, mais cette fois, il ne montera pas dans le train. Il est 10h58, on s'enlace une dernière fois, on passe dans le bras de Molly, on se promet de s'écrire et nous montons dans le train. Étant préfète-en chef, je me dirigeai vers mon compartiment qui m'est réservé. J'ouvre la porte et là, surprise ! Les cheveux blonds platine de Malefoy me brûlent la rétine . Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je m'assied en face de lui sans un regard. Sa voix insupportable vient me déranger :

-Alors Granger, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

-Bonjour Malefoy, dis-je agacée espérant que ce serai notre seul échange du voyage.

-Tu as passé des bonnes vacances ?

Je le regardai quelque peu surprise, c'était la première fois qui me parlait gentiment. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

-Alors Granger, t'es devenue sourde ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je soupçonneuse.

-Faire connaissance. Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi toutes ses années, je voulais repartir sur des bonnes bases avec toi.

-*non mais il est tombé sur la tête, ou quoi ?!* Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

Au moment de me répondre, McGonagal rentre dans le compartiment.

-Bonjour professeur, dis-je poliment

-Bonjour miss Granger. Je suis là pour vous expliquer ce qu'on attend de vous en tant que préfets-en-chef. D'abord, vous allez partager le même appartement...

-Attendez c'est une blague ?! Je vais devoir passer mon année avec LUI ?

-Oui miss, maintenant cessez de m'interrompre. J'attends de vous que vous montriez l'exemple, notamment en évitant de vous entre-tuer d'ici la fin de l'année.

Elle continue à nous énumérer les différentes tâches qu'on sera obligés d'effectuer, mais moi je ne l'écoute plus, je pense seulement au cauchemar que je vais vivre cette année. Au bout d'un moment, elle part. Nous sommes maintenant seuls Malefoy et moi, il essaye de faire la conversation. Finalement, je décide de lui accorder une autre chance, après tout on va passer toute l'année dans le même appartement autant essayer de faire un brin de causette.

* * *

La fin du trajet arrive, enfin ! C'est pas que je m'ennuyais avec Malefoy, en fait il est plutôt sympa (Malefoy sympa ?! Non disons qu'il est un peu mieux que l'ennui), mais j'aurai préféré être avec Ginny. D'ailleurs je la vois là-bas elle est avec Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est pratique d'avoir des amis roux, on les repère très facilement dans la foule.

On est dans le Grande-Salle, la répartition va bientôt commencer. Comme à mon habitude, je balaye la salle du regard. A la table des Serpentard, Malefoy a l'air bien seul sans ses deux gorilles. Personne ne lui parle, il a perdu son air supérieur si exaspérant, il m'adresse un léger sourire auquel je réponds. Je passe ensuite à la table des professeurs, l'équipe n'a pas tellement changée, il n'y a que le siège de Dumbledore qui est occupé par le nouveau directeur. Il petit, chauve, bedonnant mais a l'air jovial. Il sourit niaisement à tous les élèves. Ensuite, à l'extrémité de la table se trouve Rogue, il fixe son assiette d'un air absent. Je glisse à Ginny :

-Il est encore là Rogue ? Il n'avait pas été jugé ?

-Si mais il s'est encore fait innocenté. Du coup, il peut garder son poste à Poudlard.

-Je vais passer une année merveilleuse, comme si de la passer dans le même appart que Malefoy ne suffisait pas.

-T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas partager ses appartements ?!

-Non, c'est lui qui va s'incruster dans MES appartements.

Elle rigole et embraye sur un autre sujet. Le banquet se finit et chacun regagne ses dortoirs, Mc Gonagal nous montre notre suite. Elle est composée d'un salon où vingt personnes auraient pu tenir sans se gêner, deux chambres et UNE SEULE salle de bain. Je me retourne :

-Excusez-moi professeur, pourquoi..., mais elle était déjà partie. Quelle poisse, gromelai-je.

Malefoy commence déjà à faire le tour du propriétaire, avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre, je l'apostrophe :

-Hé Malefoy ! Comment on fait pour la salle de bain ?

-Comme tu veux, tu y passes combien de temps toi ?

-Environ une demi-heure quand ce n'est pas plus.

-On a qu'à donc se doucher en premier en jour sur deux.

-Je commence !

-Parfait, bonne nuit Granger.

-Bonne nuit Malefoy, répondis-je un peu étonnée par cette soudaine politesse.

Il entre dans sa chambre que je devine aux couleurs de Serpentard. Je fais donc de même, je me met en pyjama rapidement et je m'endors comme une masse.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour :) ! C'est dans ce chapitre que se met en place le HG/SS même si il n'y a pas encore de lemon avant le chapitre 4. J'ai choisi de faire de Drago un personnage "gentil" puisqu'il va avoir un rôle dans la suite de l'histoire. Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Le Gage_

Un mois est passé depuis la rentrée et mes relations avec Malefoy se sont améliorées. Désormais, on s'échange même quelques mots de politesse avant d'aller se coucher, il nous arrive de rigoler ensemble, mais loin des oreilles des autres. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec Ginny et Harry, la journée comme le soir puisque le couvre-feu est à 23 heures pour les septièmes années. Les soirs où mes hormones débordent, je cherche la compagnie de beaux mecs de Serdaigle ou de Poufsoufle, à la limite de Serpentard mais s'il sont vraiment canons.

Le soir d' Halloween, nous avons décidé de faire une petite fête dans notre salle commune, après le banquet. J'ai invité Ginny et Harry bien sûr et quelques personnes sympas pour passer une bonne soirée. Malefoy a réussi à se procurer du whisky Pur Feu et toute une gamme d'alcools, une fille a aussi promis de nous rapporter des cigarettes et plus. Bref, on a tout pour que la fête soit réussie. A 22h30, tous les invités sont arrivés et nous avions jeté un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas se faire engueuler par Rusard et les profs. L'ambiance était super : tout le monde a bu, dansé et fumé pour certains. On commence à jouer au jeu de la bouteille, puis au ni oui ni non sauf que on a un peu modifié les règles : dès que l'on perd on doit boire une gorgée de whisky. Vu que tout le monde était bourré dans cette partie là de la soirée, c'était assez difficile de ne pas perdre. Puis, quand on eut fini la deuxième bouteille, on joua à action-vérité. Mais, pour rajouter du piment au jeu, on a tous juré de faire les gages proposés sans poser de questions. Au fur et à mesure du jeu, les gages venaient de plus en plus vite. Harry a dû faire le tour de la salle commune à quatre pattes avec moi sur le dos qui criait « Hu dada, hu ! ». Je me suis rassise, ma vision devenait de plus en plus flou. Puis, trou noir.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée en sous vêtements, dans le lit de Malefoy et avec une affreuse gueule de bois. Il ronflait à côté de moi mais heureusement, il était tout habillé. Avec difficulté, je me levais et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me réveilla un peu mais j'avais toujours aussi mal au crâne. J'enfilai dans ma chambre une tenue décente et je voulus lire au salon. Je retins un spasme d'horreur, tout était sens dessus dessous, entre les bouteilles vides, les mégots et le vomi on avait du mal à voir le sol. J'entrepris donc de commencer à ranger, ma baguette me fut bien utile pour rendre au tapis sa couleur d'origine. Quand le salon fut à peu près décent, Malefoy apparut au pas de la porte, mal rasé, les cheveux et la chemise sales et complètement en désordre et avec des cernes dignes de concurrencer la couleur des robes de Rogue.

-Toujours après la bataille, mon cher

-J'ai bien aimé la soirée d'hier, s'exclama t-il joyeusement en me vrillant les tympans au passage. On peut dire que tu m'as impressionné !

-C'est-à-dire ?, demandais-je en me tenant la tête

-Et ben, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais une Miss-je-sais-tout coincée et incapable de faire la fête mais je m'étais trompée sur ton compte. En tout cas, la fête était géniale, surtout la fin !

-Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'en souviens pas ?

Devant mon mutisme, il éclata de rire. La tête que je faisais devait être encore plus hilarante car il ne put plus s'arrêter.

-Ha ha ha, tu déconnes j'espère ?! Tu te t'en souviens plus ! Ha ha..

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...

-Si si, c'est à mourir de rire !

Il se calma un peu

-Tu dois avoir une sacré gueule de bois, dis moi. Tiens bois ça, dit-il en me tendant une petite fiole contenant une potion « cacadoie ».

Je le bus docilement, le goût était infect mais elle était tellement efficace que mon mal de tête et cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir articuler disparurent.

-Merci Malefoy, répondis-je sincèrement.

Il me fit un de ces habituels sourires en coin. Une question me taraudait depuis mon réveil mais je n'osai pas la poser de peur d'être ridicule. Je me décidai pourtant :

-Dis Malefoy, toi qui soit disant te souviens de tout, qu'est-ce que je faisais à moitié à poil dans ton lit ?

-Aaah ça, je ne suis plus très sûr. Mais après ton strip-tease, pas mal de gens sont partis parce qu'ils arrivaient à peine à tenir debout et que l'ambiance devenait un peu glauque. Enfin bref, tu t'es endormie sur mon lit et je n'ai pas eu la force de te virer dans le tien.

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai fais un strip-tease ?

-Ouais c'était un gage. J'ai du t'arrêter avant que tu te mettes complètement à poil.

-Au secours, Malefoy, promets moi que dès que tu me tiendra éloignée de toute source d'alcool en public. Gémis-je

Il partit vers la Grande-Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, je le suivis quelques instants plus tard. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers moi quand je rentrai. Je les ignorai bravement et allai vite m'asseoir à côté de Ginny qui m'avait réservé une place.

-Salut, marmonai-je

-Salut, alors pas trop fatiguée ?

-Et toi ? Demandai-je en souriant

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête mais sinon ça peut aller.

Je commençai à manger, un garçon de Poufsoufle qui était invité vint me voir.

-Salut Hermione, belle fête hier !

-Euh, ouais, ouais... Tu voulais ?

-Oui... Tu n'as pas oublié ton gage ?

-Encore un ? Je dois faire quoi ?

Je jetai un regard à Ginny pour qu'elle m'éclaire mais elle se contenta de détourner la tête, ses joues devenant plus rouges seconde après seconde.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non. Arrête de rigoler c'est pas drôle !

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua à rigoler. Je me tournai vers Ginny qui se bornait à ne pas me regarder, le rouge de ses oreilles trahissant son gêne.

-De quoi il parle Gin ?

-Oh de rien, de rien...

-Gin, allez !

-Je crois que c'est préférable que tu ne le saches pas..

-Si, dis !

-Bon alors voilà, tu dois ….

-...Tu dois coucher avec Rogue et ramener une de ses affaires en souvenir, s'exclama le garçon qui s'étant calmé pour le dire repartit dans un fou rire.

-QUOI ?! Qui a fait ça ?

-Calme toi, Mione. T'étais complètement explosée, tu dois pouvoir l'annuler.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Malefoy...

Je vis rouge. Je me levai traversai la salle en direction des Serpentards, repérai Drago qui rigolait avec son voisin. Je me plaçai en face de lui, et lui décochai un crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire. Un craquement significatif retentit mais le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, je me dirigeai déjà vers la sortie. La Grande-Salle était silencieuse, je sentais les regards qui me brûlaient le dos. Je claquai la porte et le brouhaha reprit.

* * *

J'étais dans la salle commune, j'étais encore super énervée. Je pris un livre pour essayer de me calmer, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser au gage ignoble que j'avais accepté hier soir. Coucher avec Rogue, rien que ça... et en plus rapporter un « souvenir ». Quelle plaie ! Je lisais la même ligne depuis cinq minutes, sans m'en rendre compte, quand Malefoy entra. J'espérais qu'il filerai dans sa chambre mais sa voix exaspérante me cingla les oreilles :

-Granger !

-Quoi ?! Répondis-je

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda t-il en désignant sa mâchoire

-Oh ça, c'est pour avoir abusée de moi pendant que j'étais saoule !

-Mais on n'a pas couché..

-Non mais ça j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est pour le gage

-Quel gage ?

-Fais pas ton innocent, tu sais, celui où je dois coucher avec Rogue et te rapporter ton « souvenir », dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Ah, oui. Tu voudrais sûrement l'annuler, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Je revoyais le Malefoy des années précédentes, arrogant, fourbe et tête à claques. Pourtant, je ne perdis pas mon sang froid, je lui répondit négligemment.

-Oui, si c'était possible.

-T'as donné ta parole de sorcière, pourtant.

-Mais ça compte pas, j'étais complètement bourrée !

-Bon d'accord, laisse moi réfléchir... Au lieu de faire ce gage, tu vas devoir... faire absolument tout ce que je veux de toi. Quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout. Sans poser de questions, ni te plaindre à qui que ce soit...

-Une sorte d'esclave en gros.

-Esclave ne me plaît pas trop comme terme. Disons plutôt servante très dévouée.

Je soupirai, coincée. J'avais le choix entre deux choses parfaitement cauchemardesques : coucher avec le professeur le plus moche de Poudlard ou alors obéir au doigt et à l'œil de Malefoy. Je soupirai encore une fois, entre Malefoy et Rogue, je préférai encore Rogue. Après tout, j'étais apte à relever tous les défis, ainsi je pourrai voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller et puis ça me ferait un petit entraînement niveau séduction.

-Très bien, j'accepte de coucher avec Rogue. Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu devras encourager les Griffondors à chacun de leur match et faire tout ton possible pour leur bien-être, à commencer par le mien.

-Faut encore que tu gagnes Granger.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Malefoy, prépares déjà tes banderoles.

-C'est ce qu'on verra Granger.

On se toisa un moment avec défi et Malefoy repartit dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Un moment après, je repris la lecture de mon livre.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ;). La suite dans quelques jours**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour les reviews que vous avez mis, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, enjoy :) !**

Disclamer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Opération Séduction_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais plus tôt que d'habitude. Je pris ma douche et mis un soin tout particulier au choix de ma tenue. Je savais ce qui excitait facilement les hommes, un décolleté plongeant et une mini jupe. Vu qu'on avait des uniformes imposés et qu'il faisait assez froid dans les cachots, je me décidais juste à raccourcir légèrement ma jupe, et ouvrir un peu plus mon chemisier. Pour me mettre en valeur, je choisis un soutien-gorge noir sexy et un chemisier blanc une taille en dessous de ceux que je met d'habitude. Le tout mis, je me dirigeai vers la Grande-Salle. Quand je rentrais, tout les regards des mecs convergèrent vers moi, tous me déshabillaient du regard . Je vis Drago recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et Rogue lâcher sa cuillère. Satisfaite, je m'assis à ma place habituelle et je commençais à manger. Un garçon rouge et or m'interpella :

-Hermione, tu es... waouw !

-Merci. Souris-je

-A quoi tu joues là ? demanda Ginny furieuse

-A mon gage. Pourquoi ?

-Attends, j'ai bien entendu là, t'as accepté de coucher avec Rogue ?!

-Ouais, j'avais le choix entre ça ou devenir l'esclave de Malefoy.

-Mais bon quand même, t'es pas censée aguicher tous les mecs de l'école.

-Non mais si je veux qu'il tombe dans mes bras, il faut bien que je l'aguiche comme les autres. Et puis si c'est Harry qui te préoccupe, je te le laisse tout entier, mon unique cible est Rogue. Personne d'autre.

-Ouais... mais je continue à dire que tu es complètement folle.

-Gin, rend moi service et vérifie si ma cible me regarde.

-En effet, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Il te déshabillait presque du regard avant qu'il ne me remarque et détourne précipitamment ses yeux vers le plafond. Répondit-elle en rigolant.

-Parfait !

Nous finîmes de manger et prîmes la direction des cachots. Les mecs continuaient à baver sur mon passage et plusieurs me demandèrent même de sortir avec eux. Je refusais, bien sûr, dégoûtée. Ils étaient tous aussi moches les uns que les autres. Quand Rogue nous fît entrer, je laissai Harry et Ginny derrière, et je m'assis au premier rang. L'opération séduction allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Pendant qu'il écrivait les ingrédients de la potion à réaliser au tableau, je mis les coudes sur la table la tête sur les mains et me penchais de façon à ce que dès qu'il se retourne, il ait les yeux sur mon décolleté. Je regardais Rogue avec un léger sourire niais. Il se retourna et bingo ! Il fut quelque peu déconcerté mais se repris vite en dirigeant son regard inhabituellement haut.

Je commençais ma potion, et, comme d'habitude, j'étais la première à finir. Je plaçai mon chaudron de façon à ce qu'il ne gêne pas la vue. J'attendis que Rogue passe près de moi dans son habituelle ronde, mais il fit exprès de me contourner. Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, Rogue s'assit à son bureau et nous demanda un échantillon de notre potion. J'apportai le mien en espérant capter un regard mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les copies qu'il corrigeait. Je sortis de la classe la première, un peu déçue. Cela n'avait pas aussi bien marché que je ne l'avais prévu. Je décidai donc de recommencer au cours suivant. J'allai réussir, j'en avais la certitude, il fallait juste trouver comment le faire craquer.

* * *

Le jour suivant, j'avais cours de potion, mais en fin d'après-midi. Il fallait donc que je n'abatte pas toutes mes cartes d'un coup. J'allai l'avoir à l'usure, c'était certain. Le même ballet se déroula pendant son cours. Il m'ignorait, mais je voyais bien qu'il devait user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas « apprécier » la vue plongeante qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une bonne semaine se déroula comme cela, sans aucune réaction de sa part. Chaque soir, ma certitude du premier jour diminuait. J'en avais marre de refuser une dizaine de demande en mariage chaque jour et de subir les regards haineux des autres filles. En plus de cela, Malefoy me charriait un peu plus chaque soir. Mais, un jour, Rogue vint me voir. J'avais fini ma potion et avait disposé mon chaudron de la même façon pour qu'il ne loupe rien du spectacle. A la fin de sa ronde, il se pencha vers moi, ses effluves glaciales me chatouillant le nez :

-Que faites-vous Granger ? chuchota-t-il

-J'ai fini ma potion, répondis-je sans baisser la voix

-Je ne parles pas de ça Granger, je vois bien que vous avez fini votre potion.

-De quoi, alors ? Demandai-je d'une voix horriblement niaise

-Vous le savez très bien Granger. Arrêtez tout de suite ce petit jeu avec moi, sinon je vais vous le faire regretter.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Ne vous faites pas plus idiote que vous êtes. Je vois bien votre tenue dépravée depuis quelques jours. Que cherchez-vous à prouver, exactement ?

-Ma tenue dépravée, comme vous l'appelez, c'est un uniforme d'école, rien de plus, répondis-je piquée au vif.

-Continuez comme ça et je vous aurez le plaisir de passer votre nuit à astiquer la salle des trophées.

Je ne répondis rien. Satisfait, il regagna son bureau. Je bouillonnais de colère, comment osait-il ? Il pensait m'avoir clouer le bec, il allait bien vite voir que Rusard et ses trophées ne me faisaient plus peur. Au cours suivant, je choisis d'être encore plus lourde, je faisais exprès de faire tomber des ingrédients par terre devant Rogue et de bien m'alanguir à les ramasser. Je voyais bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser. Mais, toujours rien. Coucher avec Rogue se révélait impossible. En désespoir de cause, le cours suivant, alors que j'avais presque fini ma potion, j'eus la main « un peu trop lourde » sur l'ingrédient final. Je savais ce que je faisais, je mélangeai quelque peu et me reculai. Mon chaudron explosa, de la potion fut projetée partout dans la salle, souillant toutes les surfaces. Rogue, qui était en train de descendre en flèche la potion de Harry, se retourna. Ses petits yeux se posèrent sur moi puis sur les débris de mon chaudron.

-Miss Granger, savez vous lire ? Il faut trois gouttes de sirop d'élabore, pas toute une fiole. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et retenue ce soir à 8 heures dans mon bureau. Le cours est terminé.

* * *

**Je sais que dans ce chapitre, Hermione ne correspond pas trop à son caractère, et je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait. Mais ce chapitre introduit la début du HG/SS qui va se développer dans les chapitres suivants. Dans tous les cas, merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review (positive ou négative j'accepte tout). Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je voulais appuyer un point qui me semble important, dans le début de la fiction, la relation hermione/rogue est seulement physique. Il n'y a aucun sentiments amoureux ou une quelconque attache. C'est pour cela fofix que je n'ai pas insisté sur le ressenti des personnages (enfin peut-être pas assez à ton goût ^^) et que ça va assez vite. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : _

La classe sortit en silence, encore toute poisseuse de potion. J'étais satisfaite de mon travail, enfin Rogue pour moi toute seule... Pendant le repas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce que j'allai lui faire. Ginny et Harry essayèrent de me faire « avouer » mais je ne lâchais rien. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent et changèrent de sujet. A 19 heures, je remontais dans mes appartements pour prendre une rapide douche et me préparer. Je mis un string, on ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver, rehaussais légèrement mon maquillage. Je me souris dans le miroir. J'étais fin prête. A 19h59, je frappai à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Il vint m'ouvrir, il me toisa froidement en s'attardant quelques fractions de seconde de plus sur mon décolleté et s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je lui souris et entrai.

-Asseyez vous, miss. Ce soir, vous allez refaire la potion que vous avez raté. Ensuite, vous me rédigerez un essai de trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés de cette potion et quels en sont ses principaux usages.

-Bien monsieur, dis-je.

Je commençais mon travail pendant qu'il corrigeait ses copies. Au bout d'une heure, il vint voir l'avancement de mon travail. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Tandis qu'il se penchait sur ma potion, je le saisis par le col de sa robe et l'embrassai passionnément. Trop surpris, il se laissa faire. Je le maintins fermement et ma main libre parcouru son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il se détacha, le souffle court. Il murmura « Très bien, miss Granger. Vous voulez jouer, alors jouons. » avant de me ré-embrasser. Il avait de l'expérience, cela se sentait. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et voulurent enlever mon chemisier. De mon côté, sa cape noire était déjà sur le sol et sa chemise allait connaître le même sort. Avant que nous soyons complètement nus, une porte secrète apparut et nous nous trouvâmes dans sa chambre pour poursuivre nos activités tranquillement.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillais. Pendant quelques minutes, je repensais à la nuit que nous venions de passer. J'en soupirai de plaisir. Le meilleur amant de ma vie ! Justement, je le regardais dormir. Bizarrement, quand le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard avait perdu son masque de froideur, ses traits en étaient d'autant plus doux. Il était presque... séduisant. Je secouai le tête, choquée par cette pensée. Je me levai le plus silencieusement possible et me dirigeai vers l'armoire en quête du « souvenir ». Je trouvai le sésame, une cravate. Elle était noire, comme le reste de la garde robe de Rogue. Je me mis ensuite à la recherche de mes habits. C'était plutôt compliqué, j'en trouvai partout, même sous le lit. Ensuite, quand j'eus une tenue à peu près correcte, je mis mon string à la place que j'occupais dans le lit de Rogue. Je le regardais une dernière fois et sortit par la porte qui menait à son bureau, sa cravate toujours à la main. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'au même moment, il s'était réveillé.

* * *

_Point de vue de Rogue :_

J'entrouvris les yeux. Au lieu de voir mon habituelle armoire impeccablement rangée, je vis cette magnifique silhouette fouiller dedans. Elle dérangeait tout ma parole, mais elle était tellement belle... Ses cheveux châtains cascadaient sur son dos, la blancheur de sa peau nue était accentuée par un rayon de soleil matinal. Elle se retourna, visiblement contente de sa trouvaille, une cravate. Son visage était dans l'ombre mais son corps entier appelait au désir. Quelle magnifique apparition ! Je fermai les yeux pour l'imprimer dans mon cerveau. Je sentis sa présence à côté de moi, son souffle. Elle sentait si bon... Elle resta un petit moment puis posa quelque chose à côté de moi. Je rouvris les yeux, ils se posèrent immédiatement sur l'étrange silhouette qui allait s'en aller. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de rester mais elle se retourna, son visage totalement exposé au soleil, et là, je faillis m'étouffer. Granger, c'est elle qui venais de quitter ma chambre, elle. Oh mon dieu !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur le choc, j'étais parfaitement réveillé à présent. L'état de ma chambre m'arracha une frisson : mes habits éparpillés dans la pièce, mon caleçon trônant sur le dessus de l'armoire dont le contenu avait été complètement retourné. Je fermai les yeux pour chasser cette vision apocalyptique et tenter de me rendormir. Je me retournai vers la place vide du lit et rouvris les yeux incapable de chasser les images cauchemardesques qui défilaient dans mon cerveau. Ce qui s'y trouvait aggrava la situation : un string rouge se tenait fièrement là et semblait me dire « Hé hé Severus, tu as commis l'erreur la plus monumentale de ta vie ». Au secours... Il était 6h10 et je devais me lever sinon j'allai être en retard, et avec tout ce bazar, j'étais pas prêt de voir mon bol de porridge.

* * *

_Point de vue d'Hermione : _

Je venais à peine de sortir du bureau de Rogue, il était aux alentours de six heures. Le château était si calme, que c'en était presque reposant après ma nuit. Et quelle nuit ! Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, depuis... depuis jamais en fait. Je rentrais dans mes appartements, un sourire éclatant collé à mes lèvres. J'avais réussi mon gage, je l'avais fait ! Je rentrai en trombe dans la chambre de Drago sans me soucier de l'heure :

-Ça y est Malfoy, ça y est !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger, t'a trouvé l'adresse d'un orthodontiste ? retrouvé ta brosse à cheveux ? Demanda-t-il encore endormi

-Pfff, même au réveil t'es chiant. Tiens ton « souvenir », dis-je en lui balançant le cravate à la figure

-Une cravate, et ?

-C'est la cravate de Rogue, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

-Waouh, Granger ! Je ne t'en aurai jamais cru capable. S'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'elle est à Rogue ?

-La couleur devrait suffire, non ?

Il ne répondit rien contemplant la cravate d'un air médusé. Toute heureuse, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me rendit encore de meilleure humeur, si cela était possible. Pour la première fois, je renonçais avec bonheur aux décolletés et aux jupes trop courtes. C'est donc avec une tenue impeccable que je descendis à la Grande-Salle. Je retrouvais Ginny, l'air complètement endormie.

-Salut, lançais-je, ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien, j'ai passé une excellente nuit !

Ginny me regarda le sourcil levé, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon uniforme.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Sii !

-Alors, comment il est ?

-Génial !

-Alors comment t'a fait ?

-Plus tard, répondis-je, dans un endroit plus discret.

Un groupe particulièrement bruyant de Gryffondors venait de rentrer. Ginny regarda discrètement Rogue.

-J'en connais un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Regarde !

En effet, Rogue remuait maussadement son bol de porridge, des cernes profonds sous ses yeux. Il fronçait les sourcils comme si le balai des flocons d'avoine le contrariait. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je l'observais, il se leva sans avoir touché à son petit-déjeuner. Et disparu derrière la porte dans un tournoiement de cape.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! Le chapitre, à la base devait être beaucoup plus citronné mais je l'ai volontairement atténué car cela ne me convenait pas ^^. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JKR**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : _

J'appréhendais légèrement le cours de potion après notre nuit. Comment allait-il réagir, était mon interrogation principale. Mon anxiété augmentait de minutes en minutes. Le temps semblait filer à toute allure, le moment de la confrontation se rapprochant inexorablement. Il vint. J'attendais devant la salle avec Ginny, bavardant distraitement, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et il apparut, ses cheveux noirs gras tombant autour de son visage. Il nous ordonna sèchement de rentrer. Je me mis au fond, entre Ginny et Harry. Il commença son cours. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, mon cerveau était encombré de pensées annexes, sans importance. Puis, elles se focalisèrent sur Rogue. Je me surpris à penser que sa démarche était sexy. Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée, je remarquai également que tout le monde autour de moi s'affairait sur son chaudron. Je commençais donc ma potion, conformément aux instructions inscrites sur le tableau noir. J'entrepris de lire la première ligne, mais mon cerveau refusait de comprendre l'enchaînement de mots écrit en pattes de mouches. La proximité plus qu'importante de Rogue me sortit de ma torpeur. En effet, il se tenait juste devant moi :

-Alors miss Granger, en panne ?

Je ne répondis rien, ne voulant pas me lancer dans une discution sans fin. Devant mon mutisme, il reprit :

-Je vois que le fond de la classe ne vous réussit pas. Pourquoi ce soudain changement de... tenue, demanda-t-il en désignant des yeux mon uniforme impeccable.

-C'est pourtant la même qu'hier.

-Arrêtez de mentir, Miss.

-Je mens si je veux et je ne vais sûrement pas me gêner avec vous. Répondis-je agacée

-Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Miss Granger, vous resterez à la fin du cours. Maintenant, tâchez de commencer votre potion sinon je vous colle tous les soirs de la semaine.

Il continua sa ronde, descendant en flèche chaque potion rouge et or. Avec un soupir, j'allumais d'un coup de baguette un feu sous mon chaudron. Le cours se finit, je restai à ma place tandis que le reste de la classe se pressait vers la sortie. Quand le dernier eut fermé la porte, Rogue s'approcha de moi nonchalamment :

-Que signifie cette attitude ? Pendant toute une semaine, vous m'allumez ouvertement et puis là, vous vous comportez comme la dernière des arrogantes.

-Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? C'est comme ça c'est tout. Vous savez, les hormones à notre âge c'est irrégulier.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile miss Granger. Je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-N'essayer pas de jouer les professeurs à qui l'on peut tout raconter, ça vous va mal.

-Et vous, cessez de jouer à la courageuse Gryffondor qui n'a besoin de l'aide de personne.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que parce que on a baisé une fois ensemble je vais vous raconter toute ma vie ?

-Non ….bien sûr que non, répondit-il quelque peu surpris par la rudesse de mes paroles. Vous savez miss Granger, je n'ai pas l'habitude de proposer mon aide à n'importe qui. Mais si jamais un jour, vous voulez parler, ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

-Je peux retourner en cours maintenant ? Demandai-je d'une voix involontairement insolente

-Oui, allez-y...

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je courrai presque vers la porte que je claquai violemment. Je passai devant une classe de troisième années, attendant sagement Rogue. J'arrivais légèrement en retard en métamorphose, mais vu mes résultats, McGonagal m'accepta sans poser de questions. Ginny me bombarda de questions à propos de ce que voulait Rogue. Je lui expliquai rapidement, elle acquiesça et passa le reste de l'heure à marmonner diverses insultes.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, je ne parlais plus à Rogue. La routine se déroulait, imperturbable : je rigolai toujours autant avec Ginny et Harry, Drago ramenait toujours plus de filles dans son lit, chaque soir une différente. Un soir qu'il n'avait pas ramené de filles, je lui demandai :

-Tu ne passes pas ta soirée dans ton lit ce soir ?

-Non, c'est mon jour de repos.

-Ah bon ? J'aurai juré que c'est parce qu'aucune fille ne voulait de toi.

-Toutes les filles ont envie de moi. Et puis, que veux-tu, faire des folies de son corps toute la nuit c'est fatiguant. Mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est Granger, je ne te vois pas souvent ramener du monde ici.

-Tu es toujours dans ta chambre avec des pouffes quand c'est le cas. Mais vas y demande à tes potes de Serpentard, ils ont dû visiter ma chambre, ou du moins en entendre parler.

Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Malefoy, c'était hilarant. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu Rogue en tutu rose en train de danser le lac des cygnes.

-C'est sûr que si tu es capable de coucher avec Rogue, tu en a forcément vu passer des Serpentards... Marmonna-t-il

-Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Malefoy !

-Bonne nuit... répondit-il toujours hébété.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas eu de sexe. En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas affectée puisque je ne côtoies pas souvent des sex apeal disons... Mais là, de passer déjà 4 heures dans la semaine avec Rogue qui je dois l'avouer est plus que satisfaisant (pas physiquement bien sûr), et en plus vivre dans le même appart qu'un canon qui a une très bonne réputation, c'est trop ! N'importe quelle fille aurait craqué avant moi. Enfin bref, je commençais à fantasmer en cours (et particulièrement ceux de potion). La majorité était assez « gentillets ». Un jour, j'en eus un qui semblait tellement réaliste que j'en avais le souffle court et le rouge aux joues pendant bien cinq minutes. Nous étions en train de fabriquer une potion longue et complexe. Rogue, ayant compris que je n'essayerais plus de lui sauter dessus, avait recommencé à inspecter ma potion aux cours de ses rondes incessantes. Pendant qu'il s'arrêtait derrière moi, son parfum m'envahit. Je fermais les yeux, et là, j'eus un flash. Je l'imaginais, posant une main sur ma poitrine discrètement et tout en la caressant, descendant vers... Je rouvris les yeux, affolée par la tournure de mes pensées. Je me retournais pour voir si Rogue était toujours là, mais je l'aperçus à l'autre bout de la classe retirant des points à un Gryffondor avec un plaisir non dissimulé. « T'as vraiment besoin de baiser toi, me dis-je ». Le soir même, je me mis à l'action. Mais, comme si un maléfice m'avait frappé, je revins bredouille à mon appartement. Malefoy était occupé et j'avais absolument aucun envie d'envisager un plan à trois. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne avec laquelle j'avais juré de garder le maximum de distance. « Pourquoi ça m'arrive CE soir ? J'y vais oui, non, peut-être ? Bon ok, mais c'est la dernière fois »

Une minute plus tard, je me retrouvais dans le couloir des cachots. Je frappai à une porte, en tout point semblable aux autres qui jalonnaient le couloir. J'avais décidé de ne pas y aller en dentelles pour en finir le plus vite possible. J'entendis des pas derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit peu après :

-Miss Granger, mais que faites..., avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, je l'avais déjà embrassé avec toute le désir que je pouvais y mettre.

Il se détacha de moi.

-Miss...

-Arrêtez de parler Rogue, vous en avez autant envie que moi *J'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis arrivée aussi bas*, le coupai-je en chuchotant ma main se baladant quelque part vers le haut de ses cuisses.

-Non, arrêtez ! (Il me repoussa avec violence.) Je suis votre professeur, et vous mon élève. Ce ne serai pas correct. Rentrez dans vos appartements et reposez vous.

-*oui je crois que c'est préférable, fais demi tour Hermione, demi tour...* Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de gêner votre région basse. *oh non trop tard pour reculer maintenant*

Il jeta un coup d'œil sous sa ceinture. En effet, il était en pleine érection. Il grogna de rage, il voulut me jeter dehors. Mon autre moi qui avait l'air de faire tout le contraire de ce que je voulais, rentra quand même dans le bureau, en piétinant à moitié Rogue il faut le dire.

-Miss Granger, je vous ai dit de SORTIR !

-Chuuut... Détendez vous Rogue et laissez vous faire.

-Je ne...

Je le poussai 'délicatement' sur le sofa qui se trouvait derrière lui et commençai à défaire sa ceinture, puis glisser son pantalon le long de ses chevilles blafardes. Je pris les choses en main rapidement. La respiration de mon professeur détesté se saccada et fut bientôt ponctuée de gémissements :

-Arrêtez Miss, murmura-t-il sans conviction juste avant de jouir.

Maintenant que je l'avais dans ma poche, je pus enfin réclamer mon tour. Je me débarrassai de toutes les choses inutiles que j'avais sur le corps tandis qu'il me regardait plus ou moins placidement affalé sur le sofa. Dès que j'eus enlevé tout obstacle matériel, je me mis à califourchon sur Rogue qui profitait pleinement de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Des petits mouvements de bassin de ma part suffirent à le réveiller entièrement. Je lui laissai après le loisir de me posséder entièrement. Comme la dernière fois, ce fut magique. Finalement, je devrais peut-être songer à voir Rogue plus souvent. Après avoir fini notre affaire, il s'endormit en me serrant contre son torse. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur, luttant contre le sommeil. J'attendis encore un peu, histoire d'être sûre qu'il soit profondément endormi. Je me dégageais progressivement de son étreinte chaude et me rhabillais. Avant de partir, je le regardais une dernière fois. Il souriait légèrement, ses bras se refermant sur le vide que j'avais occupé. Avant de partir, sur le pas de la porte, je nouai ma cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de la poignée. Je le laissai à ses songes pour partir dans mes appartements.

* * *

-Salut Hermione, me lança Ginny quand nous fûmes dans la Grande-Salle ! Alors bien dormi ?

-Pas beaucoup mais ça va, souris-je.

-Ooooh, répondit-elle en prenant un air de conspiratrice surexcitée. Raconte moi TOUT ! Je le connais, il est dans quelle maison ?

-Tout le monde le connaît, il était à Serpentard.

-Qui ça peut être... Malefoy ! Attends une seconde « était » ? Oh non... ne me dis pas que c'est R...

-Chut, on pourrait nous entendre.

-Oh la la, j'y crois pas, t'a remis le couvert avec lui. Il était si bon que ça ? Repris Ginny en chuchotant, tout en jetant des regards 'discrets' vers Rogue à sa place habituelle.

-C'est le meilleur.

Tout en disant cela, je jetai moi aussi un coup d'œil vers l'intéressé. Il était en train de nous regarder, comme s'il suivait la conversation. En entendant ma remarque, il prit un petit sourire orgueilleux.

-IL nous regarde.

-On s'en fout ! s'exclama Ginny. Il peut pas nous entendre, il y a trop de bruit et en plus on à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre.

-Mais nan. Tu te fais des films, il devait sûrement penser au nombre de points qu'il nous enlèvera. D'ailleurs, si on veux pas qu'il commence tout de suite, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Nous partîmes quelques minutes plus tard, des céréales encore plein la bouche pour moi. Je vous laisse imaginer ma tête dans les couloirs : à moitié en train de courir et l'autre en train de m'étouffer, des corn flakes sur l'uniforme. Très sexy ! Fort heureusement, nous n'eûmes aucun accident et arrivâmes pile à l'heure pour le cours de Rogue. La classe entra et s'assit, comme d'habitude, écoutant attentivement les instructions pour continuer la préparation de la potion laissée en plan hier. Ensuite, chacun alla chercher au bureau son échantillon. Nos regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et ses yeux noirs m'engloutirent dans leurs ténèbres. Je brisai le contact, me dépêchant de regagner ma place. Une fois que j'avais commencé, la douce voix de Rogue résonna dans mon crâne :

-*Vous regrettez ?*

-*Non et vous ? Après tout, c'était juste du sexe.*

-*Tout à fait d'accord.*

-*Bon maintenant, sortez de ma tête*

-*Tout de suite*

-*Au fait, c'est très malpoli d'espionner les conversations personnelles*

Je relevai la tête de mon chaudron, ses yeux étaient dans le vague, un mini rictus accroché à ses lèvres. Il reprit rapidement son regard froid et le cours se poursuivit tranquillement. La cloche sonna, mais au moment de sortir :

-Miss Granger, restez un peu.

Je grognai et attendis que le dernier fut sortit et eut fermé la porte.

-J'espère que vous ne vous méprenez pas sur la vraie nature de notre... liaison.

-Pas le moins du monde, juste vous... moi... du sexe...

-Vous n'espérez pas quelque chose de moi, comme un quelconque attachement sentimental ?

-Non, juste des bonnes nuits, répondis-je doucement, en me rapprochant de lui.

-Parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Mes mains étaient à présent accrochées au col de sa robe. Mon visage très près du sien, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres de siennes.

-Vous savez, repris-je encore plus doucement me rapprochant encore un peu plus de ses lèvres, les histoires d'amour ne sont pas faites pour moi, et de toute façon je n'en veux pas.

Il allait pour m'embrasser mais, je détournai la tête pour regarder ma montre : j'allais être sérieusement en retard si je ne partais pas tout de suite.

-Oups, je vais être en retard, dis-je sur le même ton.

-Oui, ce serai bête. Allez-y ! répondit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Je me retournai vers la sortie sans oublier de frôler la cuisse de Rogue, un petit sourire coquin. Je partis vers la porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir, il me glissa à l'oreille.

-Ce soir, 19 heures dans mon bureau. Oh et attendez, vous avez oublié ça ce matin, dit-il en sortant ma cravate de sa poche.

Vexée, je fourrai rageusement le vêtement dans mon sac et partis. Je sentais qu'il se retenais de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Quel affront il me faisait en plus, je lui avait fait passer sûrement deux des plus belles nuits de sa vie (et oui modeste, je le reconnais) et en me rendant mes « cadeaux », c'est comme si il me signifiait que j'avais été nulle... Il allait voir son rendez vous ! Si il voulait m'avoir, c'est lui qui devrait aller me chercher. Je n'allai pas au cours suivant : histoire de la magie. De toute façon, je crois pas que le prof ait remarqué mon absence et puis j'ai évité une heure d'ennui. A la place, je me suis baladée dans le parc jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. J'ai quand même rejoint ma classe pour le cours suivant, il fallait pas abuser non plus ! Ginny et Harry me demandèrent pourquoi je n'étais pas là, je leur ait dit que j'avais besoin de me calmer après mon entrevue avec Rogue.

-Tu me dis si Rogue t'emmerdes trop, je lui réglerai son compte à ce sale connard.

-T'es trop mignon Harry, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je préfères gérer cela toute seule.

-Mais d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu sèches un cours ? Demanda t il.

-Oh...

J'inventais rapidement un mensonge qui lui convint, je jetai un regard significatif à Ginny qui compris et hocha la tête. En effet, dès que Harry fut assez éloigné pour ne pas entendre, je lui dis toute la vérité et comme moi, elle fut choquée par l'attitude de Rogue :

-Il cherche à te tester, si tu viens, il te prendra pour une fille facile. Par contre, si tu lui poses un lapin, ce je te conseilles de faire, question de fierté féminine, tu lui montreras que tu es une fille qui a besoin d'un peu plus qu'une tape au cul pour coucher.

-T'as raison, je vais lui poser un tellement gros lapin qu'il va s'en souvenir toute sa vie.

-Hi, hi, j'adore cette idée. Mais avant tout, un peu d'organisation.

Nous établîmes donc le plan du siècle pour piéger Rogue à son propre jeu. Pendant le repas, je ne faisais que lui lancer des regards brûlants à la limite de la discrétion qui signifiait « J'ai trop hâte d'être tout à l'heure ». Je fis bien attention à fermer mon esprit pour qu'il ne puisse pas y pénétrer et foirer tout notre plan. J'attendis qu'il parte vers 18h40, sûrement pour tout préparer. Je ris sous cape. 10 minutes plus tard, je me dirigeai vers les cachots, Ginny à mon bras. Nous nous fîmes les plus silencieuses possibles. Tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait devant une tapisserie qui couvrait un raccourci qui devait me conduire en peu de temps bien loin de la froideur des cachots. Il restait environ une cinquantaine de mètres avant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Je devais pas me rater sur ce coup la. Il était environ 18h57 quand je posai un morceau de parchemin plié devant la porte. Je toquai à la porte pour qu'il puisse le voir le plus rapidement possible. Je savais que Rogue faisait toujours patienter ses « invités » quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir. Je me ruai donc vers la tapisserie qui était soulevée par Ginny pour me permettre un passage des plus rapides. La lourde tenture se remit en place juste à temps. La porte de Rogue s'ouvrit avec une lenteur calculée, comme s'il voulait créer un effet de théâtral. En attendant, nous avions déjà monté la moitié des marches qui menaient à la sortie c'est-à-dire au troisième étage. J'imaginais déjà la tête qu'il faisait en ne voyant rien d'autre qu'un parchemin dans le couloir. Une fois dans le couloir du troisième étage, j'explosai de rire, comme Ginny.

-Vite, pas de temps, à perdre, il faut déjà mettre le deuxième, dit Ginny essoufflée.

-En route poulette !

Nous montâmes dans les étages, posèrent un deuxième, puis un troisième parchemin. Ginny me quitta devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, tandis que j'allai vers ma destination finale. Je riais à ma soirée, on avait fait tourner Rogue en bourrique dans une sorte de chasse au trésor. Je me préparais donc pour la suite, si ça avait bien marché, il ne devrait pas trop tarder.

_Point de vue de Rogue :_

J'avais finalement décidé d'accorder une chance à Granger. Elle était assez jolie, intelligente (pas de doute là dessus) et pas si mauvaise au lit. Certes, sa manière de séduire, de faire perdre à l'homme le contrôle de lui-même était assez grossière, mais très efficace. Hier, je lui avais carrément mangé dans la main ! Aujourd'hui, j'avais donc décidé de l'inviter dans mon bureau dans un but clairement intéressé pour qu'elle m'évite son numéro de charme à la limite du ridicule. A la fin de mon cours, je l'avais prise à part et, pour la provoquer, lui avait rendu sa cravate de Gryffondor qu'elle avait laissé dans ma chambre ce matin. La tête qu'elle a fait à ce moment là, on aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un oursin géant. J'avais du utiliser tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas me rouler par terre. Je crois qu'elle l'a remarqué.

Après cet incident, je me suis préparé mentalement à mon rendez-vous du soir. Plus j'y pensais, plus je la désirais. Pas sur le plan sentimental, bien sûr. Au repas, pour bien me conforter, elle me lançai des regards plus que significatifs sur ses intentions. Environ, 20 minutes avant de m'envoyer en l'air, je regagnai mon bureau pour tout préparer. Je rangeais bien évidement ce qui traînait et enfilai quelque chose de plus... confortable. J'avais un pantalon noir un peu près du corps, une chemise blanche un peu ouverte. En l'attendant, j'avais essayé d'arranger un peu ma coiffure mais sans succès. Je comptais les minutes, inexplicablement nerveux. Je pense que c'est parce que c'était la première fois que je faisais des efforts pour une femme. 4 minutes et 35 secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. C'était elle ! Je me forçais à compter jusqu'à cinq. Rien de tel qu'un homme qui se fait désirer. Dans le même esprit, je me retins de dégonder la porte en l'ouvrant. Mais surprise ! Personne. Je regardai de part et d'autre, enfin je baissai les yeux vers le sol déçu, et là je vis un mot. Je l'ouvris et je lus :

_« Bien essayé Rogue ! Sachez que je ne suis pas non plus une fille facile. Tout à l'heure, vous aviez l'air un peu trop sûr de vous. Donc si vous voulez passer la nuit de folie que vous vous imaginiez, faudra me trouver »_

J'écumais de rage, non seulement je venais d'essuyer le pire refus de ma vie, mais en plus, il fallait aller chercher Granger. Grrrr, celle-là, quand je l'aurais trouvée, elle le regrettera plus qu'amèrement. J'allai donc vers ses appartements. Au moment d'enfoncer le tableau qui gardait l'entrée tellement j'étais en rogne, j'aperçus un autre parchemin, semblable au premier. Je l'ouvris conscient de trouver là, une nouvelle source de dérangement :

_« Ne soyez pas aussi stupide ! Vous croyez que je me cacherais là ? Soyez plus inventif. »_

Non mais pour qui se prenait cette fille, pour qui ?! Elle allait pas jouer avec mes nerfs toute la nuit. Serrant les poings, je montai au septième étage, vers le repaire des Gryffondors. J'arrivai devant l'espèce de dame obèse qui gardait l'entrée. J'allai ouvrir la bouche pour lui exiger le passage, mais je vis encore un AUTRE parchemin. J'allai la tuer, oh oui la tuer !

_« Pfff. C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé de mieux ? Vous vous imaginez, vous, me cherchant au milieu de tous les Gryffondors, ça aurait fait désordre vous ne croyez pas ? Bon je commence à avoir pitié de vous, je vous donne un indice. Faites de moi votre désir le plus cher et vous trouverez. »_

L'obèse du tableau me dévisageait sans retenue, à la limite de la politesse. Je lui lançai un vous voulez ma photo d'un ton très peu poli également. Avant de m'éloigner pour réfléchir un peu. Le désir le plus cher... Mais bien sûr, la Salle sur Demande ! Je n'en n'avais jamais eu l'usage, j'en avais juste entendu parler. Je trouvai facilement le tableau qui représentait la ridicule tentative d'apprendre la danse classique aux trolls, grotesques en tutu rose. Je passai trois fois devant en pensant à Granger qui m'attendait derrière. La porte apparut. En me dirigeant vers elle, je pensais à toutes les tortures que je pourrais infliger à Granger pour m'avoir fait courir dans tout le château. Je l'ouvris, prêt à en découdre, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit devant mes yeux était plus que sublime et me coupa toutes mes envies de meurtre. Granger, diablement sexy dans un ensemble merveilleusement adapté pour cette situation. Elle avait un porte jarretelles noir, un taille de guêpe assortit. Ses bas avaient aussi un motif dentelle. Elle m'attira à l'intérieur et m'embrassa. Elle s'interrompit :

-Alors, ça te plaît ?

-Beaucoup, répondis-je en l'embrassant fiévreusement dans le cou

Je finis de la déshabiller assez rapidement. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas trop sur les préliminaires pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle hurla toute la nuit, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. De mon côté aussi, j'étais plutôt du genre insatiable (on était deux) et pas trop pressé d'en finir. Ce fut épuisé et repus que je m'endormis.

* * *

**Merci pour la lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A l'avenir, j'essaierai de faire des chapitres un peu plus "citronnés" pour les lecteurs/lectrices adeptes. A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster le chapitre, mais j'ai eu de gros soucis à l'écriture avec le chapitre 9 (j'écris un truc qui me semble pas mal un soir, j'efface tout le lendemain, je réécris autre chose, enfin bon vous comprenez). En plus de ça, je suis partie en vacances une semaine en Normandie dans un coin pommé avoir une connexion internet trèèèès limitée et très sollicitée, et je repars demain. Donc vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 6 avant la semaine prochaine. En tout cas, ces petites vacances ont fait fonctionner ma petite boite à inspiration et je compte développer ça as soon as possible. Trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre, bonne lecture !  
Une grand merci également aux reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : _

_Point de vue de Hermione :_

Je me réveillais avec délice dans une autre chambre que la mienne. Que faisais je la ? C'est la présence à côté de moi qui me le rappela. Il dormait, ses cheveux graisseux tombant sur son visage. Si seulement il se lavait les cheveux, il serait beaucoup mieux physiquement parlant... Une idée me vint, je souris, fermai les yeux pensant à ce que je voulais. Une gamme de bouteilles de shampoings pour cheveux extrêmement gras apparut dans un coin que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas trop eu le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire.

_Flash-Back :_

_Quand j'eus laissé Ginny devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, je me dépêchai d'atteindre la Salle sur Demande avant que Rogue n'arrive. Je m'engouffrais vite par la porte qui venait d'apparaître et me changeai aussi vite que je le pouvais. Fin prête, je pris une pose langoureuse sur le lit plutôt géant qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. J'attendis quelques minutes, immobile. Et s'il n'avait pas voulu jouer le jeu ? Et si finalement, il avait eut aussi l'idée de me poser un lapin, qu'il n'avait pas vu mon parchemin ou qu'il était en ce moment mort de rire dans sa chambre ? Je fixais la porte espérant un signe d'ouverture. Finalement, il vint. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant apparaître Rogue, blanc de rage, au regard meurtrier. J'avoue qu'à ce moment là, j'avais un peu regretté de l'avoir fait courir. Puis, il me vit. Son regard se métamorphosa, il devint carrément pervers signe que son propriétaire n'opposerait plus aucune résistance. J'avançais donc vers lui et le tirai à l'intérieur._

Je me levai et allai chercher sélectionner l'objet de toute les craintes de mon voisin. La bouteille de shampoing enfin en main, je me mis en quête de mon sac que j'avais dû laisser quelque part. Je le trouvai, son contenu à moitié par terre, sous des vêtements. Je repris la cravate que Rogue m'avait rendu, une plume et un petit bout de papier. Je griffonnai rapidement un truc et pliai le papier très soigneusement. Je le glissai dans le pli de ma cravate que je nouai autour de la bouteille de shampoing que je déposai sur le lit. Au moment où j'allai poser ma « surprise » et m'en aller, les bras étonnamment puissants de mon amant (si je peux employer ce mot) se refermèrent sur ma taille et me firent basculer sur le lit. Rogue avait les yeux à demi ouverts, donc j'en profitai pour décaler ma surprise sous mon oreiller.

-Non non, miss Granger. La fuite ne marche plus. En plus c'est le week-end, tu peux en profiter pour rester encore un peu.

-Ça dépend. Est-ce que j'ai envie ?

-Il n'y a pas d'envie qui tienne, c'est un ordre.

-Oh oh ! Ça change toute la donne à présent. Mais ça restera quand même non.

-Avoue quand même que tu meurs d'envie de t'allonger sur ce lit, de te détendre et de me laisser faire...

-Mmmh je sais pas... Je serais en droit de te demander ce que tu vas faire de moi.

-Eh ben allonge toi et tu verras.

-Ça va que je suis d'un naturel curieux, capitulai-je.

Une fois bien installée, la bouche de Rogue trouva refuge aux creux de mon cou et descendit lentement, faisant une halte un peu plus longue sur mes seins, puis sur mon nombril puis enfin à l'intérieur d'autres lèvres. Hum. Mon dieu ! Je jouis quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi maintenant ? demanda Rogue émergeant d'entre mes cuisses

-Ça dépend du programme.

-Je croyais que tu étais d'un naturel curieux ?

-Mais aussi méfiant, répondis-je un grand sourire insolent aux lèvres.

-Ce que j'ai fait n'était qu'un avant goût de ce que je te ferais.

-Laisse moi réfléchir... Bon d'accord mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi.

Il sourit et m'embrassa. Pas la peine de vous raconter ce qu'on a fait pendant toute la matinée, débordant un peu sur l'après-midi.

Nous nous quittâmes en faisant attention de partir avec 10 minutes d'écart. Pendant que nous nous rhabillions, j'avais rangé la bouteille de shampoing et la cravate dans mon sac le plus discrètement possible. Je rentrais donc à mes appartements, exténuée et affamée. Malefoy était en train de lire une revue sur le quidditch quand je suis rentrée.

-Où étais tu passée ? Weasley fille t'a cherché partout.

-Depuis quand ça te regarde Malefoy ?

-Elle m'a aussi dit de te dire que dès que tu seras rentrée, tu ailles la rejoindre illico presto dans la salle commune pour tout lui raconter.

-Merci, Malefoy, dis-je en repartant.

-Alors c'était qui ? Je le connais ? Me cria-t-il à travers le tableau

-Plus tard Malefoy, après 'Weasley fille' ! Répondis-je

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre très court, je sais et je m'en excuse mais le suivant est plus long. Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour dire si ça vous a plu ou non, ça coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. Pour ce qu'il en est de la suite, les chapitres 9 et 10 sont en cours d'écriture, et j'espère que j'aurai le temps de les finir d'ici le début de la semaine prochaine prochaine (semaine très chargée en perspective ^^). Aussi, j'ai déjà plus ou moins la fin de la fic, les dernières "péripéties" mais j'ai un trou entre, et je vais essayer de faire carburer ma petite boite pour vous satisfaire du mieux possible : du lemon jusqu'au "chapitre méditatif". Merci pour votre fidélité et, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !  
A la semaine prochaine**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, en sachant que ce chapitre était déjà prêt, mais bon j'ai voulu profiter de cette dernière semaine de vacances, car mercredi ça y est, je rentre en terminale S et ça rigole plus du tout à cause du bac. Je vais quand même faire des efforts pour maintenir un rythme assez régulier de publication, surtout que j'ai ENFIN la fin de cette histoire, faut plus que j'écrive ^^. Trèves de bavardages, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Joyeux Noël Rogue !_

La période de Noël approchait. A l'occasion, un week-end à Pré-au-Lard était organisé pour que les élèves puissent faire leurs emplettes. J'avais décidé d'y aller avec Ginny et Harry. Il n'était toujours pas au courant de mon aventure avec Rogue. Je ne tenais pas vraiment en lui en parler, il ne comprendrait pas. En parlant de Sévérus, je veux dire de Rogue, nous nous voyions quelques fois à la faveur de la nuit dans (et surtout sur) son bureau. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui faire passer la bouteille de shampoing, je ne désespère pas. En fait, c'est limite s'il ne m'oblige pas à rester avec lui toute la nuit, je n'ai donc pas l'occasion de lui laisser des petits cadeaux. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais lui offrir pour Noël, en plus d'un petit cadeau de mon cru. Je viens de finir mes achats, il ne me manque plus que le cadeau de Rogue. On était assis aux Trois Balais pour boire un verre en souvenir du bon vieux temps et aussi pour se réchauffer. J'attendais patiemment que Harry parte pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Après quelques verres, il décida _enfin_ de partir. Quand il fut bien hors de vue, je tirais Ginny dans une ruelle parallèle et beaucoup moins fréquentée. Nous allâmes dans une boutique d'accessoires spécifiques et j'achetais le cadeau pour Sévérus. Je comptais m'en servir très bientôt. Ginny, elle, se laissa tenter par quelques tenues pour essayer d'amadouer son beau brun. Nos achats effectués et soigneusement dissimulés, nous rentrâmes au château. Le dernier jour de cours approchait, on sentait dans les couloirs une impatience joyeuse à l'idée des vacances. Nous n'avions pas reçu la traditionnelle invitation au Terrier car tous les enfants Weasley s'étaient cotisés pour offrir un voyage à leurs parents. Mr et Mrs Weasley s'envolent pour les Séchelles le 20 décembre et ne rentrent que début janvier. Harry et moi avions participé pour la remercier de tous les efforts qu'ils avaient dû faire pour nous accueillir et de tous les bons souvenirs qui accompagnent ces périodes.

Le banquet de fin d'année fut succulent et très animé. Enfin, le directeur nous souhaita de bonnes vacances et nous allâmes nous coucher. La semaine de vacances qui précéda Noël fut très amusante, d'une part, Malefoy était reparti chez lui et d'autre part, je passai tout mon temps dehors avec Ginny, Harry et quelques Gryffondors à faire des batailles de boules de neige, des bonhommes de neige, du patinage sur le lac, même si je ne suis pas très douée et que j'ai mal aux fesses à la fin de la journée, j'aime bien ça, des roulés boulés dans la poudreuse et tout ce qui ce qui a un rapport avec la neige. Je revenais trempée et glacée jusqu'au os tous les soirs, mais c'était tellement génial que j'en avais jamais assez. Enfin, le jour de Noël arriva. La veille, j'avais abandonné ma grande chambre et le confort de mon appartement pour rejoindre le dortoir de Ginny. On avait passé une soirée d'enfer ! Après le repas, nous avions fait une halte aux cuisines pour prendre des petits gâteaux, de la bière au beurre et du Whisky Pur Feu (en quantité raisonnable). La soirée se termina, autour de la cheminée à moitié endormis sur les fauteuils. Le lendemain matin, une pile raisonnable de cadeaux m'attendait au pied du lit sur lequel je dormais. Ginny se réveilla peu après moi et nous échangèrent nos cadeaux avant de les ouvrir. J'avais reçu des livres de la part de Ron, des gâteaux et autres et la part des Weasley et une boîte d'articles de Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux. Ginny m'avait offert des boucles d'oreille magnifiques. Je les mettais tout de suite même si ça n'allait pas très bien avec mon pyjama. Une fois nos cadeaux déballés, nous décidâmes d'aller voir Harry. Il était déjà réveillé quand nous entrâmes dans son dortoir vide :

-Salut les filles ! Bien dormis ?

-Ça peut aller. Joyeux Noël ! Répondis-je

-Joyeux Noël Harry. Rajouta Ginny

-Merci les filles à vous aussi.

-Tiens voilà tes cadeaux, de ma part et celle d'Hermione.

-Oooh. Merci beaucoup. Tenez voilà les vôtres.

-Merci Harry, répondit-on en choeur.

Il s'agissait d'un bracelet en argent. Il était très beau et joliment ouvragé. Je dus regarder Harry assez bizarrement parce qu'il me dit :

-J'ai pensé que ce serai plus original qu'un livre.

-Merci beaucoup Harry, il est magnifique. Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'offres autre chose, m'exclamai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Je le mis autour de mon poignet. De son côté, Ginny avait reçu une robe. Elle était rouge flamboyante, à bustier, longue et fendue sur le cuisse.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait.

-Elle est vraiment très belle, mais pour quelle occasion...

-Je sais pas... un bal par exemple ou quelque chose qui s'en approche. Ça me servira d'invitation en bon et due forme j'espère.

-Oh oui, même pour dix bals.

Leurs yeux étaient perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Souriant comme des tartes, ils en oubliait le reste et commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils soient ensemble, c'est juste que je déteste tenir la chandelle. Je décidai donc, un peu à contre cœur quand même de signaler ma présence. Ils sursautèrent tournant la tête vers la source de bruit. Gênée, je ne savais comment faire repartir la conversation. Voyant que Harry avait fini de déballer ses cadeaux, je dis :

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être penser à descendre manger.

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry.

-Mais avant, il faut aller à la volière, j'ai oublié d'expédier un paquet.

-Allons-y alors.

Nous sortîmes donc de la tour de Gryffondor, mon cadeau soigneusement empaqueté. Nous arrivâmes peu de temps après à la volière. Je marquai le nom du destinataire, l'adresse à la va vite et appelai un hibou grand duc appartenant à l'école. Je joignis un petit mot au colis et il partit dans le ciel bleu.

-Vite, il ne faudrait pas rater le petit-déjeuner !

-Dis Hermione, tu ne deviendrais pas un peu comme Ron par hasard ? Demanda Harry

-Moi, non. C'est juste que j'adore les matins de Noël. Bon on y va ?

-Ouiiiii. On y va, tu sais la nourriture ne va pas s'envoler non plus.

Une fois arrivés à table, je craignais d'avoir raté le courrier du matin. A mon grand bonheur, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

_Point de vue de Rogue :_

Encore un Noël ! Je déteste la nouvelle dimension commerciale qu'a pris cette fête. Le tout premier Noël se passait dans une étable misérable au milieu de bestiaux. Je me demande donc pourquoi, maintenant, il faut s'équiper d'un arbre coupé, qu'il faut décorer en plus. Depuis plusieurs années, je laisse aux autres le soin de faire cela. Moi, je ne suis doué que pour regarder l'œuvre accomplie. C'est assez fascinant toutes ces lumières qui scintillent. Oula, je me perds. Un réveil maussade sans cadeaux au pied du lit, un petit-déjeuner tout aussi maussade à regarder s'esclaffer une bande de gamins mal élevé. A la limite du déprimant. Mais, ce Noël là, j'avais aucune prédisposition à la fête ni à la bonne humeur. Au petit-déjeuner, je regardais passer les élèves en mangeant mon porridge habituel. Granger avait retenu quelque peu mon attention : elle rigolait avec l'horripilant fils Potter et la dernière des Weasley. Quelle étrange fille tout de même : les autres années, je la voyais comme une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout gryffondorienne. J'avoue que l'année où elle était partie avec Potter et Weasley pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais assez content de ne pas avoir à la supporter. Mais cette année, elle a complètement changée. J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'était plus une fillette de onze ans, soumise au règlement et terrorisée par une heure de colle mais de là à faire délibérément du char à un professeur, conclure, recommencer et envoyer de temps à autres des messages cochons par télépathie. à ce dit professeur...

Je fixai toujours Granger avec des yeux absents quand le courrier du matin arriva. Le balai des hiboux descendant sans se tromper vers son destinataire était assez intéressant. Je remarquai un hibou grand duc avec un paquet plus gros que les autres, encore un cadeau pour un des élèves de la salle. C'est avec surprise que je le vis descendre vers moi. Je n'attendais pas de courrier et je n'avais plus de famille proche depuis bien longtemps. Il se posa à côté de moi manquant de me renverser sur la robe le reste du bol de porridge. Je m'attendais à une 'erreur d'aiguillage', mais je vis mon nom sur l'emballage soigneux du paquet. Une petite lettre était jointe. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Je savais que mon voisin de table était toujours à l'affût du premier potin. J'entrouvrais donc le papier juste assez pour le lire :

_« Joyeux Noël Rogue !_

_Je ne vous conseille pas de l'ouvrir ici. Allez dans vos appartements, c'est plus sûr et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. »_

Ne voyant aucune objection à quitter la table, je partis donc à l'endroit indiqué, mon cadeau sous le bras. Les regards curieux m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte. Un fois à l'intérieur de la fraîcheur relaxante de ma chambre, je l'ouvris. Il s'agissait d'une bouteille de shampoing avec une cravate aux couleurs bien connues nouée autour. J'identifiais tout de suite l'expéditeur et grognais. Alors c'était _ça_ le cadeau de Granger, du shampoing ?! J'avoue que j'étais assez déçu. En plus, c'était assez mal venu : je connais ma réputation de 'bâtard graisseux' et pendant un moment, j'avais essayé de faire des efforts pour changer mon image. Je me lavais la tête tous les jours à en devenir chauve, mais les vapeurs de potion continuelles m'obligeait à recommencer le matin suivant. Étant assez paresseux de nature et constatant qu'il n'y avait que l'adjectif qui avait disparu du doux surnom dont on m'affublais, je décidais donc d'arrêter les frais. Je n'étais donc pas du tout motivé pour recommencer. Je tournais l'objet distraitement dans mes doigts quand je vis un bout de papier glissé dans le pli de la cravate. Je le pris et le lus :

_« Alors Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon cadeau ? Comme je savais que celui-là n'allait pas combler tes espérances, je t'en ai acheté un autre qui va beaucoup plus te plaire je crois. Si tu veux que je te l'offres en personne, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire..._

_P-S : N'essaye pas d'entrer dans ma chambre pour le chercher tu ne le trouveras pas. Joyeux Noël ! »_

Un autre cadeau, intéressant... Ça ne me coûte pas d'essayer, au pire s'il ne me plaît pas, je me plongerais la tête dans de l'huile d'olive, pensais-je. Une partie de moi curieuse luttait contre la partie de moi pessimiste. Le combat fut vite gagnée par la curiosité, en supériorité numérique. Avec courage, je pris la bouteille et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Franchement, cette Granger aura fait n'importe quoi de moi !

* * *

_Point de vue de Hermione : _

Avec satisfaction, j'avais vu Rogue recevoir mon paquet. Tous les élèves présents écarquillaient les yeux. Ensuite, il se leva vers un endroit plus tranquille. Derrière moi, Harry était aussi stupéfait que les autres :

-Depuis quand Rogue reçoit des cadeaux de Noël ?

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 7 j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Quel est l'autre cadeau de Rogue ? Une nouvelle personne arrive et chamboule tout, jalousie, séduction, tout ça et bien plus dans le prochain chapitre ;) ! N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis, ils sont importants pour moi, vous pouvez même essayer de deviner le cadeau de Rogue, prix spécial pour le/la gagnant(e) ! **


End file.
